


Dinner for Two

by Sun_Spark



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Spark/pseuds/Sun_Spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply as the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be read as either friendship or light, non-explicit, slash - Up to the reader.  
> This story can also be found on Wattpad, along with several o my other works: https://www.wattpad.com/user/WordxDancer

He should have known better. With his ability to connect to killers, he really should have seen it sooner. But here he was. Sitting in a dimly lit dining room, fully aware of what would be served to him that night. He should have been running, calling Jack, or drawing his gun. Instead, he sat there. He should have been scared and disgusted. He wasn't. It was raining outside, he could hear the thunder rolling, see the lightening dancing out of the corner of his eye. He could hear utensils and plates clattering quietly in the kitchen, hear the opening and closing of the oven and the refrigerator, the clink of the glasses. He could smell the cooked meat, hear the knife carving the flesh. It should have sent shivers through him, but it didn't faze him. None of it did.

 

He looked up as the nearly silent kitchen door swung open, revealing his host balancing two plates and glasses in his hands. He stayed silent while the man set the plates down, his hands folded in his lap, listening through inattentive ears as the low voice told him a name he couldn't pronounce. He watched with mild interest as the taller man poured wine into the two glasses, finally reaching up when a glass was held out to him. He rotated the vessel in his hand, watching the deep red liquid revolve in the glass while the other man took his seat. He saw the slender hand raise the glass in a silent toast to him and he raised his own glass to his lips, taking a sip of the bitter-sweet liquid. The glasses clinked quietly as they settled on the table, as did the silverware as it was picked up.

Silence reigned still as they each cut into the flesh laid before them, sampling it. Finally, he deigned to speak.

 

"Excellently done as always, Dr. Lector."

 

He was granted as small, satisfied smile for his comment.

 

"Thank you, Will."


End file.
